fnaffandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Stanley
Personality Stanley's character is a warm chap who'd do anything to help a friend. He's shown to be understanding almost to a fault, trusting even the morally dubious (to the main gang anyhow) Foxy with anything. Due to his trusting nature, Stanley knows a few funny trivia facts about his friends, and the sheep will eagerly give them out to any child who asks him to. He also humorously bleats his 'a's sometimes. The kids liked that. Appearance Stanley appears as a stereotypical white sheep (white wool, black main body, blue eyes) dressed like a mechanic in a blue shirt and overalls. He always has a wrench in one hand, to further the image. Unlike a normal sheep, though, he lacks hooves and has standard animatronic hands. Sometimes, little electric sparks can be seen flashing in his joints, ashy stains on his clothing from multiple short-outs, and due to these aforementioned short-outs moves a little bit twitcher then some of the others. Background Info Stanley was made not to be part of the main Fazbear Crew, or to ever appear onstage at all. Stanley manages the arcade, going around to help children redeem their tickets for prizes and other fun things, or wheeling broken arcade cabinets out the door. It helped save money on getting actual people to take out the machines, so that was a bonus, too. If some story routines needed a throwaway character--Or, for some reason, an overtrusting mechanical sheep was really really needed for the act--That's where Stanley came in. However, he could often be a little clunky with the broken arcade cabinets, and the combination of clumsy robot and broken game led to a few short-outs, leading to a few alligations of shocking children to unconciousness (but, as the owners are quick to point out, only alligations, and it isn't like anyone died) and more importantly a dirty outfit and slightly jerky movements. But hey, having a sheep sometimes suffer short-outs was still cheaper then getting actual people to wheel away arcade games, so Stanley stayed around the arcade... Moving Patterns This sheep is unique in that he will never directly attempt to enter the security room. In fact, most of the time, he will idly pace around the arcade, paying the security guard no mind. However, he can throw a major wrench in your plans if you don't keep a close enough eye on him, for when he leaves the arcade is when he gets serious. He can be identified by a very loud whacking noise, and if the security guard cannot find the room he's in and flip on the lights fast enough, he can permanently disable that specific security camera for the night (presumably by whacking it off the wall with his wrench). He will cease when spotted, but will promptly move to a different camera, and when combined with his animatronic buddies it can be hard to keep an eye on him. Disabling cameras helps his friends, and he'd do anything to help a friend... Though, to make it at least a tad easier on the poor security guard, Stanley won't attack the same camera twice unless he's already gone through all of them. Category:Animatronics